


the one with the nipple piercings and the hip tattoo

by rarepairenabler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Non-Penetrative Sex, Piercings, Roommates, Tattoos, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairenabler/pseuds/rarepairenabler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scowling a little, Ryuu follows Noya’s gaze to his chest where he finds a silver bar peeking out from the puffed up nub of both of his nipples and—<i>holy fuck</i>. </p><p>“I didn’t,” Ryuu says in disbelief, eyes wide because he <i>wouldn’t</i>. </p><p>“You <i>did</i>,” Noya replies with thinly veiled glee. “God, what the hell happened last night?” </p><p>OR University AU where Noya and Ryuu deal with the aftermath of their drunken shenanigans</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one with the nipple piercings and the hip tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Relevant information:  
> Ryūnosuke (龍之介) - Assistance of a Dragon  
> Tanaka (田中) - Rice Field Middle
> 
> Safety note: The following contains some pretty unhygienic/unsafe treatment of tattoos. Please do not follow their awful example

Ryuu wakes to find he’s being straddled, his roommate’s booming voice filling the small room as Ryuu yawns and rubs at his eyes. Grimacing, Ryuu pulls his covers down to his chin and is instantly greeted by Noya’s cheery face. Noya looks much too spirited for someone who last night drank as much—if not _more_ —sake than Ryuu did. _What the hell_. 

“Rise and shine!” Noya bellows and waves his arms in the air. “It’s a beautiful day! It’d be a waste to spend it sleeping!” 

“It’s _7_ a.m.,” Ryuu grumbles. “How do you not have a hangover? What _are_ you?” 

Everything from last night’s a giant drunken blur. At the time, celebrating finishing their finals by getting shitfaced off sake had seemed like a brilliant idea. Drunken Ryuu hadn’t accounted for the wave of nausea or the blaring headache that Hungover Ryuu would inevitable have to face. 

“I don’t get those,” Noya says simply, as if he hasn’t just admitted to a possessing a freakin’ _superpower_. “Now c’mon! Get up, time’s a-wasting!” 

Ryuu groans and struggles grumpily as Noya joyously untangles him from the sheets. It’s the same song and dance they perform every day, only this time there’s an ache to Ryuu’s chest as the sheets brush against him for the second time. 

Ryuu frowns when there’s a sudden moment of silence, something the two of them have probably haven't shared since they started first moved into their dorm together. He looks up to find Noya staring down at him with wide-eyed shock, Noya’s mouth parted like he’s not sure how to process something. 

The silence doesn’t last long enough for Ryuu to interpret it because the next thing Noya is doing is slapping a hand over his own mouth and-- “ _Ppffffffft! Nipples!_ ” Noya gasps out in between his wheezing breaths, clutching his stomach as his whole body convulses with the force of his violent fit of laughter. 

Ryuu’s eyebrows shoot up. This is by far the weirdest reaction he’s ever gotten to his shirtlessness. Scowling a little, Ryuu follows Noya’s gaze to his chest where he finds a silver bar peeking out from the puffed up nub of both of his nipples and— _holy fuck_. 

“I didn’t,” Ryuu says in disbelief, eyes wide because he _wouldn’t_. 

“You _did_ ,” Noya replies with thinly veiled glee. “God, what the hell happened last night?” 

“You don’t know either?”

Noya shakes his head. He bites down on his lip to try to suppress another onslaught of laughter. “I remember ordering a Blow Job after you ordered a Sex on the Beach, because we were trying to scandalize the third years. And then we were arguing over which of us the pretty bartender was flirting with.”

“That sounds about right,” Ryuu says. “And then somehow _this_ happened.” He slides his hand down and squeezes one of the bars between his fingers, hissing between clenched teeth when the skin starts to throb again. 

Noya snorts and adjusts his position where he’s still sitting atop of Ryuu’s legs. 

“Stop laughing at me,” Ryuu demands as he crosses his arms over his chest self-consciously. 

Noya throws his hands up in surrender. “I’m not laughing at you!” He pauses for a moment before grinning. “Yeah, okay, I _am_ laughing at you; I just can’t believe this happened! _You got so drunk last night that you pierced your nipples_. That’s _hilarious_.”

Ryuu winces. 

“Hey, I didn’t mean it like that.” Noya smiles reassuringly as he pries Ryuu’s folded arms away from his chest. “It actually looks pretty awesome, Ryuu! You know, a lot of girls dig this sort of thing,” Noya tells him. 

“And some guys,” Ryuu unthinkingly supplies. 

Noya blinks down at him. “Huh?”

“Some guys might be into it too, right?” Ryuu asks cautiously. He hates himself for how hopeful he sounds. Noya had just made fun of them a minute ago, so obviously he’s doesn’t like the piercings, isn’t interested in _touching_ them. _Idiot, idiot, idiot_. 

This is really not how Ryuu saw himself coming out to his roommate, but _fuck it_. This whole morning’s been a disaster. At least it’s been consistent. 

“I…” Noya frowns for a moment in confusion and then his lips are tilting up again in a lopsided grin. “Yeah, of course!”

There’s another moment of awkward silence between them as Noya’s gaze drops to Ryuu’s flushed chest, Noya’s eyes darkening and his lips parting further as he watches Ryuu play with the barbells. 

“Do they hurt?”

“A little,” Ryuu admits. 

“You probably shouldn’t--” Noya frowns in concern, “you probably shouldn’t do that. It needs time to heal, right?” 

_Shit, right_. 

Ryuu immediately drops his hands. “Heh, forgot about that. How long do you think that’ll take? I’ll have to take them out between games when volleyball season starts up again.”

Noya’s head shoots up in surprise. He watches Ryuu carefully before tilting his head. “You’re gonna keep them, then?”

“Maybe,” Ryuu gives a noncommittal shrug, “I never would have considered it before, but I think I kind of like them.” 

Ryuu’s traitorous mind conjures the image of Noya plucking at one of Ryuu’s nipples before dipping down to latch onto it with his mouth. He imagines Noya laving at the barbell, his tongue teasing at the sensitive skin until it’s red and swollen, Ryuu’s chest arching into it as Noya lifts his hand to drag his thumb in rough circles against the other nub. 

_Mind out of the gutter, Ryuu._

If Ryuu continues down this path, it won’t be long before Noya feels something hard poking at his hip and Ryuu really does not want to have that conversation, too. _‘Hey, I’m into dudes!’_ is one thing, _‘hey, I’ve been harboring this big fat gay crush on you since we first met!’_ is another thing entirely. 

‘We should—we should try to piece together what happened last night. Check our phones. Go through our photos,” Ryuu suggests. He hopes Noya doesn’t notice how strained his voice is. 

“Great idea!” says Noya as he mercifully lifts himself off of Ryuu’s legs which had started to fall asleep under the smaller boy’s weight. 

Ryuu takes a moment to adjust himself and calm his racketing pulse before joining Noya, who’s sitting cross-legged on the floor in the space between their beds. 

~*~

“Okay, just to clarify,” Ryuu says, “We have ten blurry photos, a smudged stamp on our hands from the bar, a receipt for three orders of fries, 50 missed calls from Suga, and a _massive_ headache.” 

“The headache’s just you,” Noya reminds him with a smirk. 

_Bastard._

“Yeah, yeah,” Ryuu huffs. He’s sifting through the pictures on his phone when he stumbles upon a video. “Oi, what’s this?”

Noya ducks his head and leans down to squint at the screen. “Dunno. Let’s watch it.”

With a sharp nod, Ryuu starts the video, unsure of what to expect. It’s only one minute long but it’s timestamped for last night around 11 a.m., right around when he started not remembering anything. 

They watch with baited breaths as the two of them appear on the screen. Even with the shitty resolution, Ryuu can tell that it’s Noya sitting on his lap and that it’s Noya with his arms looped around Ryuu’s neck. 

“What—”

Noya shushes him. In the video, Noya’s grinning broadly as he presses their faces together, his cheek pressing roughly against Ryuu’s. It looks incredibly intimate and Ryuu can’t help but squirm at the soft look on his own face. _Oh god_. Is that how he always looks at Noya? _Christ, could he be any more obvious?_

The video’s not over though, because it’s then that the Noya on the screen grabs Ryuu’s face between his small hands and loudly exclaims, “Ry _uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_ , we’re always gonna be together, right? We’re—hic—soulmates.” 

Noya’s eyes snap up to meet his own, the smaller boy’s ears tinted bright red as they stare at each other. 

Ryuu’s phone starts to ring suddenly, his favorite K-pop tune interrupting the mortifying video. 

Noya answers the phone for him because Ryuu’s brain still hasn’t started functioning properly yet. _Soulmates? Why would Noya call them that?_

“Suga-senpai?” Noya asks as he puts Suga on speaker. 

“Ryuu? Noya? Are you two alright? You weren’t answering my phone calls.” 

“Sorry, Suga-senpai,” Noya and Ryuu hastily answer in unison. 

There’s a pause. “I just wanted to check on you two. Things got sort of…intense, last night.”

“Tell me about it,” Ryuu mutters, looking down again at his new piercings. 

“You better not be fiddling with your piercings, Ryuu,” Suga scolds from the other side of the line. “The guy who did them said that they can take up to 3 months to heal.”

_Ugh, 3 months. What a bummer._

Ryuu accepts this with a solemn nod. Maybe if he stops wearing shirts altogether he can avoid the risk of any tearing. “Suga-senpai what—what happened last night?” Ryuu asks. 

“Hmm, you don’t remember? I guess neither of you would. After you and Noya treated us to multiple renditions of your favorite Disney songs—”

“There was karaoke?” Noya interrupts.

“ _No_. There wasn’t.”

“Oh,” Noya says. “Uh, carry on.” 

Suga sighs. “Anyways Noya was saying something about how cool Terushima’s tongue piercing was and then Ryuu decided he wanted one too. Nobody really thought much of it at that time because we didn’t realize the bar was just right _across the street_ from a tattoo parlor.”

“Oh god,” Ryuu wheezes. He knows what happened next, as the evidence of his decision is pierced through his goddamn nipples...yet there’s still a heavy feeling of dread churning in his stomach. 

“The two of you snuck off on your own. By the time we found you again, they’d already started. Ryuu, you cried for at least 10 minutes after your piercing and Noya’s tattoo took _over an hour_ to finish. Daichi spent the whole time complaining that your drunken shenanigans have taken years off his life.”

“Wait,” Noya says slowly, “I…have a tattoo?”

Noya looks like he’s going to be sick. 

“Did you guys not know about that?” Suga sounds genuinely amused. “You wouldn’t let us in the room when you were getting it done. You wouldn’t show us afterwards, either because apparently only your ‘soulmate’ is meant to see it.”

 _Soulmate_. There’s that word again. “Noya—”

“I’ll be right back,” Noya says as he shoots to his feet. He disappears into the washroom in record time and then there’s a second of tense silence before it’s broken by Noya’s shriek. 

“Sorry, Suga-senpai—I’ll call you back later, okay?” Ryuu goes to turn off his phone when he suddenly reconsiders. “Wait…did Noya and I…?”

Suga makes a noise of annoyance. “No, thank god. You both fell asleep shortly after your trip to the tattoo parlor. Daichi and I had to carry you back to your dorms.” 

“Oh…that’s—thanks,” Ryuu gulps. He breathes a sigh of relief. If he and Noya did ever do anything, Ryuu would want to be sober enough to remember every detail of it. “Alright, I gotta go.”

He hangs up the phone and makes his way towards their shared washroom. 

“Hey, Noya? You okay?” Ryuu asks. “It can’t be nearly as bad as my thing, right?”

“I’m not showing you,” Noya yells through the door. 

“Noya, c’mon—”

Noya doesn’t respond. 

Ryuu frowns and bites his lip. “I won’t laugh, I promise.” 

He can almost feel Noya’s hesitation from the other side of the door and then Noya’s slowly pushing the door open, his face flushed and his eyes downcast as he licks his lips. “Fine. Just don’t—look, it doesn’t _mean_ anything, okay? It’s just a stupid tattoo.” 

“Of course,” Ryuu replies and steels himself for a multitude of possibilities as Noya tugs at the hem of his ‘Go Big or Go Home’ t-shirt, slowly pulling it up past his stomach. 

It’s a hip tattoo. 

More importantly, though, is that it’s a small hip tattoo of a _dragon_. 

_‘It doesn’t mean anything, okay? It’s just a stupid tattoo.’_

Oh. 

Ryuu’s not an idiot. He knows that usually when people say it doesn’t mean anything, it definitely means _something_. 

Sometimes everything. 

“At least it’s not a rice field, right?” Noya laughs self-deprecatingly as he lets his shirt fall back down. He’s still not looking at Ryuu. 

“Noya,” Ryuu murmurs. He leans down and touches his forehead to Noya’s as he pulls Noya’s shirt up again to look at the tattoo. Ryuu curls his hand over Noya’s hip and ghosts his fingers over the vibrant red dragon, a smile playing on his lips when he hears Noya inhale sharply. 

“This isn't how I wanted to tell you,” Noya tells him as he finally lifts his gaze to look at Ryuu. 

“Tell me what? That you’re my soulmate?” Ryuu teases, only barely dodging the elbow Noya jabs at his stomach in retaliation. 

Noya’s eyes darken as they drop to the upturned curve of Ryuu’s lips. “Shut up,” he grumbles. “I was trying to be romantic.” 

Of course they couldn’t have just confessed to each other like normal people. No, they had to go and brand themselves like complete lunatics. But that’s just who they are; they’re both the grand-romantic-gestures type and the loud-public-declarations-of-love type and maybe that’s what works for them. 

“Noya,” Ryuu repeats, his voice strained as he strokes his thumb against the small tattoo. He closes the space between them and then hovers, uncertain how to proceed. Noya makes an impatient noise and drags Ryuu’s mouth down to his own, his lips tilting into a smirk against Ryuu’s when Ryuu responds enthusiastically. The other boy wastes no time in deepening the kiss, his tongue effortless coaxing open Ryuu’s pliant mouth. 

“A dragon, huh?” Ryuu says, smug. 

Noya shoves at him half-heartedly and answers with a biting kiss. Sliding their lips together roughly, Noya shifts the kiss into something deep and starved. He kisses with determined focus, his movements firm and precise in a way that’s characteristic of his moves on the court. Ryuu lets himself be kissed breathless, lets his mouth fall open as he wraps his arms around Noya and lifts Noya so that his toes are only barely touching the carpet anymore. 

“You’re not wearing your binder,” Ryuu observes. Noya’s nipples are stiff and pointed through his shirt. He must not have put it back on yet. 

“Nah,” Noya says, shrugging. “You can…you can touch. If you want.” 

Ryuu nods and draws his palm down over the front of Noya’s shirt. He rubs his thumbs at the hard nipples that are peeking through, gratified by the way Noya’s hips jerk. _Huh_. Ryuu can investigate that reaction later, but for now he’s single-mindedly focuses on his mission. 

Ryuu unconsciously sinks to his knees. He doesn’t want to come off as eager but screw it, he _is_ eager. He’s waited two years for an opportunity he didn’t think would ever come. Breathing heavily, Ryuu splays one hand on Noya’s chest and lifts his other hand to the waistband on Noya’s boxers. He hooks his finger onto the waistband of Noya’s boxers and tugs as he looks up at Noya. 

“Can I?” 

Noya’s throat bobs as he nods. He parts his legs and braces his hands on the wall behind him. “Y-yeah, go for it.” 

There’s a plan slowly forming in his mind as he tilts his head up and presses his mouth to the small dragon on Noya’s hip. His lips inch further down in a taunt as Noya’s nails rake against Ryuu’s shaved head. Noya moans, his legs spreading farther apart as Ryuu teases at the skin with his tongue and teeth. Ryuu runs his knuckles down the inner side of Noya’s trembling thighs as he grins, not bothering to conceal how pleased he is with himself. 

“R-Ryuu, please,” Noya pants, his eyes squeezing shut as he feels the scrape of teeth against his hip. 

When Ryuu finally pulls away, he can see the beginnings on mark already blooming on Noya’s skin. It looks perfect; the newly formed hickey’s coloring bleeding into the outline of Noya’s tattoo. 

“Stop looking at it,” Noya complains. 

“Can’t help it,” Ryuu laughs. “It’s cute, you know. The tattoo.” 

Noya juts his chin out defiantly and glares. “It’s not _cute_ , asshole. It’s a tattoo—it’s _badass_. I look like a yakuza member or something.” 

Ryuu doesn’t deign that with a response. He smirks as he tugs again at Noya’s boxers, this time tugging them down to Noya’s knees. 

He gives himself a moment to stare in awe at the space between Noya spread legs, steelping his hands in prayer before lifting his head to cast a grateful look to the heavens. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Ryuu says as he reaches down and presses his fingers to where Noya’s already wet for him. Ryuu slowly circles his finger around Noya’s entrance before sliding in. 

“I—hng,” Noya groans, his hips twitching, “I-I think I have an _idea_.” 

Ryuu’s pictured this countless times. Noya’s featured in Ryuu’s rated R fantasies more often than not, but Ryuu’s imagination has nothing on the real thing. His mind could never sufficiently supply the pleased, breathy noises Noya makes above him as Ryuu crooks his finger and swipes his tongue against Noya’s clit. Noya feels wet and hot against him as he clenches down, his body slowly adjusting to the stretch of it. 

“This okay?” Ryuu asks, lifting his head to look at Noya. 

Noya makes a noise of frustration and reaches down to guide Ryuu’s head back between his legs. 

“Don’t—hahh—don’t tease me,” snaps Noya, punctuating it with a roll of his hips as he pushes back against Ryuu’s hand. “I want it. _Fuck_ —Please, Ryuu.” 

Ryuu trails wet, open-mouthed kisses along the inner side of Noya’s thigh in apology. Noya shakes and shudders above him, his hips shoving up again and Ryuu takes the hint, laughing a little as he presses a second digit alongside the first. 

Noya bucks against him and cries out as Ryuu lowers his head again to sweeps his tongue between the wet folds. _Fuck_. Eating out his best friend quickly climbs its way to the top of Ryuu’s very favorite things. He lifts his mouth to Noya’s clit and sucks, laps, laves at him as a litany of curses fall from Noya’s parted lips. Every broken and choked noise Noya makes sends a wave of warmth through Ryuu to where he’s tenting uncomfortably in his boxers. 

Hands grasp and clutch at Ryuu’s broad shoulders as he licks a long, slow stripe over Noya’s folds before swirling his tongue around Noya’s clit. Ryuu could easily get addicted to this, to the way Noya clings at him like he never wants to let go, to the way Noya falls apart under Ryuu’s enthusiastic ministrations. 

Ryuu preens and places more pressure on the hand splayed across Noya’s pelvis, firmly pinning Noya against the wall as he sucks harder on Noya’s clit.

Despite the jokes Ryuu’s heard classmates make, it doesn’t taste weird. It doesn’t take like much at all; just the subtle flavor of salty-sweetness on his tongue. A deep groan’s pulled from his throat as he presses closer, Noya’s hips stutter against his mouth as Ryuu alternates between lapping and mouthing at him. 

“I’m close—I can’t,” Noya says, shuddering as Ryuu pumps his fingers faster. 

“Yeah,” Ryuu breathes out as he works his free hand into his boxers and wraps a hand around himself, stroking in time with the movements of his other hand. “Yeah, Noya, _c’mon_. Wanna see it.” 

Noya balances his hands on Ryuu’s shoulders, squeezing hard as Ryuu builds up a steady rhythm. He groans out Ryuu’s name as he comes, his eyes fluttering shut and his lips parting as his head falls back against the wall. 

Ryuu slows his pace and replaces his tongue with his fingers as he slowly but firmly strokes Noya through it, enjoying the way Noya clenches down around him in time with the pulses of his orgasm.

“God, Ryuu that was _awesome_ ,” Noya murmurs lazily as he swats Ryuu’s hand away. “C’mere.” 

Ryuu rises to his feet immediately and shivers as Noya’s hand enclose over his fist, guiding Ryuu’s strokes. 

Noya hooks his chin over the crook of Ryuu’s neck, pressing kisses to his throat as Noya rubs the flat of his thumb over the head of Ryuu’s cock. 

The breathy noises he’s making punctuated by rough curses are less than dignified but he can’t control it, can’t help desperate the way his hips are bucking into Noya’s grip. “Noya, I’m gonna—” 

“Yeah, come for me,” Noya says before reaching up to slot their mouths together, no doubt tasting himself on Ryuu’s lips. And then Ryuu’s coming, his lips parting on whimper and his knees nearly giving out as come lands in sticky stripes along Noya’s stomach.

“Gross. You got come all over my tat,” Noya laughs.

“Oh, sorry.” Ryuu isn’t. 

“Ugh. My legs. My legs are _goo_. Carry me back to bed,” Noya says. He lifts his arms above his head expectantly. 

Ryuu’s still recovering from his own orgasm but he obliges Noya anyway, bending down to easily scoop the smaller boy into his arms. 

“ _So_ ,” Noya grins, eyeing Ryuu’s new piercings eagerly before waggling his eyebrows. “Three months, huh?”

“A lot can happen in three months,” Ryuu points out. 

Noya rolls his eyes and buries his face against Ryuu’s shoulder. “Pftt, whatever. I waited two years, I can wait three months.”

Noya’s one of the least patient people Ryuu knows, but hearing the other boy say that fills him with warmth. 

“ _Hey_ ,” Noya says, cradling Ryuu’s face in his hands, “I have plans, my friend. _So_ many plans. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Ryuu grins down at him. “Yeah…yeah, me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats* I hope you were able to look over the multiple plot holes long enough to enjoy this. 
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://www.tobioslilgiant.tumblr.com) **l** [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/ambyguity_)


End file.
